


MAY YOUR SINS TAME the EVIL RENDERED by YESTERDAY

by theonlyweaponoftomorrow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Multi, Mystery, Obsession, Other, Psychosis, Romance, Teenagers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyweaponoftomorrow/pseuds/theonlyweaponoftomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a BIG word. Love isn't a piece of cake. But, it can be an illusion, and it can be faked.<br/>Nobody can give love to anyone easily, and it takes time to say 'I LOVE YOU', sincerely.<br/>However, 'dying for love' and 'loving to die' are two different things. Obsession is not Love.</p><p>Two kids fell in love in a world full of limits and boundaries that can't be surpassed by any means without sacrificing something. Obsessing about this 'new found love' isn't what everyone thought it was. It is oddly terrifying. Would they let themselves get destroyed by this ‘love’? Or would they choose to stop for the sake of their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAY YOUR SINS TAME the EVIL RENDERED by YESTERDAY

.

 

..

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

“FUCK MY LIFE!”

It was only 7 am when I heard those fucks shout like the world is about to end. Their little voices annoyed me too much that I felt the urge of committing genocide out there; Genocide for those bit***s like that in the World War II where the Nazi used hydrogen cyanide gas to kill the Jews, who were locked up in a gas chamber.

I sighed and tried to find a comfortable spot on my bed. It feels like it is pretty hot outside and I don’t even want to bother myself to get sweaty. So, I guess I’ll try to not give a shit to those bit**s and never wake up!

 

So.....? It seems that it’s already summer! NO school, NO jocks, NO bullies, NO homework, NO willies, NO geeks, NO bio-hazardous experiments, NO lockers, NO freaky lunch lady, NO F in French Class, NO Bert, NO sluts, NO ugly teachers, NO gay principal, NO cunts and NO boring detentions. When I say these things, THEY’RE all TRUE and I REALLY mean it. Well…that’s because I don’t even know how to lie!

I've always been looking forward to this vacation since last school year's starting of classes, because at last, I'll be out of that public shitty school and I'll start a new year with new people who don’t even know me.

 

But…Am I just stoned or am I really the worst kid, EVER, at that fricking school? I’ve always been in those boring detentions but my parents don’t give a shit! FUCK! Such a ridiculous school! Such stupid life!

 

Okay, so…I got three things by now! One, I want to stay in my realm forever and never wake up...Two, I don't want to go back to that stupid school...Three, I want to make this summer vacation and school year, as the best that I’ve ever had in my life...

 

Anyway, it’s a good thing that our family decided to move in to another town, because my parents got their works which is 'terribly more important than watching a stupid kickball game that is very predictable'. I don’t know maybe my parents just wanted to focus on their works than being the best parents that I’ve always been yearning for. However, worst for them that they did not played the card of abortion. So, thanks a lot to my Mom and Dad, the best parents ever.

 

Well, it's very comfortable in my room. Cold, yet very comfy. My bare chest was very cool beneath the blankets. All things were all in their proper places. Pansy is beside my closet, and my desk is messy as usual. The amps are behind the door. The only thing that can be heard inside the room, aside from the big chaos outside, is the sound of the wall clock. That ticking sound may drive someone crazy, especially during the night where the sound of the cracking windows comes in and both approaches your nightmares.

So, where was I? It was solemn and I was lying on my bed, when I heard a shattering sound. I didn't want to wake up, but I did. I hope I never did!

“Shit!” I grumbled. I never want to wake up! I never want to open my eyes and see the unbearable veneer of the world out there that could take my innocence away from me, again.

I scratched my head as I got out of my bed, calmly, although I knew that there’s something inside my room which is out of its place. I folded the blankets of my silly-looking bed and didn’t bother to look around first, but there’s this great miasma all over the place. I went to the bathroom sink and brushed my teeth for exactly 2 minutes. When I got to check the room, I found out that my window was broken and been smashed into pieces. There’s this hot breeze coming from outside, and it's lingering to my skin, giving me the bad vibes.

As I went to check the crime scene, I found a baseball and a bat, supposedly, both thrown to my window to invade my sleep and, I know who, exactly, have done it. And when I got to see her! I promise! I am going to kill her.

 

I gazed upon the window and checked out the yard but nobody was there. No one. Nothing. The evidences had been wiped away that fast!  The suspects have runaway. FUCK them.

 

There’s this playground near our house, and it’s one of those things that you really don’t want to remember as a teen especially when you still have the chills from the big guys that could just kidnap you there as a little kiddo. As I look at it, my gape was unintentionally caught by the house across the road, just in front of ours'.

The house was...  Flamboyant... I wonder why there aren't people living there. It seemed so nice. But there were these rumors that it was a ‘house of legion from hell’, which deceives anyone who lives there and making them kill themselves. So, basically, the souls from the people who've committed suicide and the evil legion had been rumored to possess the house.

 

But, Nah... Those were just rumors... I don't even care. I’m a catholic in religion, so sometimes, I believe in devils and hell and god and heaven and whatnot, when I certainly most feel like it, but I can’t imagine how could there be such things so I also often don’t believe in them.

 

“I want to go back to sleep." I muttered, as I gazed back to my muddled room.

 

The shattered fragments were still at the floor and I knew it's very dangerous to roam around my room, like this. But, before I knew it, I've already cleaned it up.

 

That happens a lot to me; Doing a lot of things automatically, yet absentmindedly. I don't even know if this could affect my career in the future, but I'll just take my fate, head on. I’m a cool guy after all, although, I’m that kind of an introverted fella.

 

Well, a lot of people don't know me well.  I'm too weak for my age. I used to lock myself at my room playing my guitar, Pansy.  When I have my free time, I can manage to make art and compose some songs about the shits and the fucks that I gave to this world and to my fucking life. I have a younger sister, who is stronger and better than me, whom I mean a lot, when it comes to everything, because maybe, she got our dad's genes. She can even beat me in playing basketball, baseball, kickball and maybe she can even beat me when it comes to all the physical sports; while on the other hand, I got this Epstein-Barr virus since birth, which makes me the worst weakling in this universe.

I can't help myself but to be weak and be a loner. I'm the only vegan in the family. I have dogs. I had a girlfriend once, whose name is Rosalie or Eliza, I-don't-even-know. I'm always bullied because I'm short. The students in Science Class said I’m weird. I'm allergic to cats and I don't like needles.

 

But, who cares? Nobody. Not even my parents.

 

Though my bed was already cleaned up, I went to my bed and tried to get some sleep again. I covered my whole body with the blanket that I haven't washed for 2 weeks. It's gross but I love the smell.  It felt like I could consider myself as a human. I don't know why, but I felt protected and safe inside my blanket.

 

After exactly ten minutes, I'm still awake. The whole place is quiet. Extremely quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again when I heard an approaching, big, roaring sound of a machine outside.  I guess it was a dump truck or some other big vehicle. You can really guess it from the intensity of the sound.

 

The roaring sound stopped across our house.  You'll be very precise with your conclusions if you've been used to it. With this kind of feeling, I guess I should be used to some new things again in this neighborhood.

 

There had been approximately 5 minutes of silence, when I heard footsteps coming to my bedroom door; extremely loud and in rush, then changing the pace to a slower intent, like sneaking on something.

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

“Knock, Knock?” she said.

 

Satan is totally obscene!

 

“Fuck Off, Ginger! You broke my Goddamn window!!!” I muttered. She laughed, and then knocked again, this time, 3 times continuously.

 

“I'm really sorry big brother! It was just Casey pitched the ball, so high, she hit your window,” she said like a goody-cosy kid, who's too innocent and ignorant about the world.

 

“And the bat?” I asked, extremely annoyed with her finger tapping on the door, squeezing my eyes shut.

 

She laughed, nervously. “I threw it to your room so you'll wake up and give the ball to us!” Then there’s the two-second interval. “But I forgot that you're a monster and you'll eat the ball and you'll torture us when you caught us, so we decided to hide. But Granny insisted that I should apologize to you! You Goddamn faggot!" Her mood switched so fast, that I felt the urge to open the door and punch her, but I didn't move, because after all, she’s still my sister.

 

“Just shut the fuck up!” I shouted as I got out of my bed.

 

“No. Seriously, I'm really sorry!” she said, and it felt like I'm burning in hell… She’s a demon trying to become an angel, and I really can’t resist it.

 

There was some awkward pause after that, and then she knocked again.

 

“Knock, Knock!” she said.

 

“Squash it!” I snapped.

 

She groaned and then laughed. “Say who's there! Say who's there! ” she said teasingly.

 

“Okay… Who's there? ” I said uninterested because I know what will happen next.

 

“Your Fucking Sister! Please open the door!” She laughed by herself, while I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Well, I got her.

 

“My Fucking sister, I don't want to Fucking open the Fucking door like Fucking hell...Who?” I said in the same tone and rhythm like how she did it, just revised a little. I know it could give a total annoyance to anyone especially to people like her.

 

“Oh just open the Goddamn door, Gared! Granny wants to talk to you! ” she said, accepting her defeat.

 

I smirked and let out a small laugh. I haven’t had this for a very long time. But, WAIT! What? I don't get it.

Grans would approach me herself, if she wants to talk to me. What did I do? I haven't got out of my room yet, since I woke up! What the heck is going on?

 

“What the fuck, Gared? Faster! The Goddamn door! I need my bat. Now!” she said tapping her feet, making me more annoyed.

 

I opened the door, threw the bat to my sister, and received an uppercut. It hurts so much and maybe this will swell later.

“Go wear a shirt, fag!” she said, as she opened my closet and threw a Misfits shirt.

I smirked and went to the bathroom. I caught her, checking out some of my art pieces which were pinned on the ceiling.

“Stay away from those, Ginger! I’ll kill you if something happens with...”

“Yeah! I know.” she snapped. After 3 seconds of awkward silence, she walked angrily out of the room. I don’t know what just happened so I just shrugged, and took a quick shower.

 

Walking downstairs feels like Deja vu. As I walked to the kitchen, I saw Grans putting some strawberries on top of a cake. It looks so delicious, but... What's the occasion?

 

I walked to the kitchen and she saw me. “Oh!  Good morning dear! How's your sleep? ” she said, approaching me with her opened arms.  She always knew it if I haven't woke up well. She hugged me tightly, that I can't even breathe.

“Grans! It's hot! I can’t breathe.”

“Oh I am sorry dear.”

“Gingy broke my window, Grans. Ain’t a good start for my day.”

“You'll be okay, my dear. We can just change the window, if that's the problem. But, just be patient with your sister. She didn't have a good start today, too. Your Mom and Dad called. Their flight got canceled. Your sister misses them so much. It’s been 2 months, right?”

 

Oh...?! So that's why she can just broke my window, and invade my fucking sleep and snap at me? I'm his big brother! She should just have some respect.

 

I sat and played with my prepared food on the table. It’s mixed veggies. I stared at the cake she's been making. “Is there an occasion? Is it your birthday? I forgot! I'm sorry! Or is it Ginger’s? I haven't checked the calendar, yet! What date is it, Elena?” I said hysterically, and I can't control myself, like words just came out of my mouth, unknowingly.

 

“Elena?” Ginger said out of nowhere. “Watch your mouth! Don't call her like that!”

“Sorry Grans! I… I...I didn't mean...” I said nervously.

“It's okay my dear. No need to explain,” she said with a smile, but I know it's fake. She can't be smiling. I did something bad. That's just insane. I called her name without even respecting her as my grandmother. It should have hurt her, since Granpop is the only one who calls her like that.

 

Ginger sat beside me, and pinched my arm. I almost yelped. “Try to make her sad again and I'll smother you while you're asleep!” she whispered.

“Is that a death threat?” I said loud enough so Grans can hear me.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Grans asked, holding the cake and putting it on the table. “Oh, you mean the cake? It's because we have new neighbors!”

 

“New neighbors? And? You're going to give that cake? How'd you made that cake on around 30 minutes, by the way?”

 

“Yes we have new neighbors! No, I'm not the one who's going to give this to them. I tried to bake some cakes just this morning, and they came, so I decided to give one to them as a welcome gift. Since you guys just moved in to this town, it'll be nice to make new friends. New people should possibly consider each other as friends, since they were only starting to adapt.” she said, as Ginger stared disgustingly at me while I’m curling up my nose.

 

I sighed, and tried to weigh the possible things to stop the insanity.

“Gerard Anthony Iero! Stop talking nonsense about your neighbor! Don’t forget about the 8 th commandment!” she said angrily.

“Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor!” I said. I somehow wanted to rebel over this stupid religion thing but because I love Elena, I would do anything for her, even though being stuck with the bible every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still an unfinished chapter.... Please feel free to comment.... I just want to know, if it's okay, or somethin.....  
> I'm still getting used to playing with words.... Also, I still have to proofread evrything..... SO, Please bear with my wrong grammar..... Additionally, I just want you guys to know that English is just my 2nd language....  
> Please, correct my sentences if you may..... I have to learn....  
> Thank you for your cooperation and kind consideration...


End file.
